campshapeshiftroleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Head Counselor Meeting
If you have a character that's a head counselor than you may post but, please don't go crazy with the posts because then this meeting will take FOREVER! :P _________________________________________________________________________________________________ Cymbeline and Luna sit at the end of the table, waiting for the head counselors to come in. Andrew: He takes a seat at the table I saw a red head come in and said it was urgent. What's the matter? Emma: '''What is zo important? I am conzerned. '''Shannon: ''She walks in and stands near the front of the room.'' What. The hell. I'm gone meditating for a while, and you guys have camp on lock down!? Cassie: I'm here! She sits down next to Emma. A hand full of counselors come in and sit down. Kasey: ''She sits down next to Andrew and looks at Cymbeline. What's going on? '''Shannon: 'She takes a seat at the end of the table Ugh, whats going on here? Kylie: Kylie walks in Hello once again counselors She takes a seat across from Cassie Cymbeline: ''She stands up at the end of the table with a serious look on her face. Head counselors, I have called this meeting because a great danger has returned to camp and everyone here may be in grave danger. ''Behind Cymbeline, ancient symbols begin floating around Luna. Shannon: ''She kicks her feet up onto the table, after backing up her chair.'' So what great danger has come back that's got everyone in such despair? Kylie: He's no ordinary dragon. He's 30 feet tall. And he's a serial killer I believe. One of Luna's symbols shoot out and knocks Shannon's feet off the table before she stands up. She looks a bit shaky. Luna: '''Kylie's right about his appearance but, he's no serial killer. He's the most dangerous shape-shifter in the magical world but, before that he was a camper here and a close.....friend of mine. His name's Canicus and he's got a fairy witch on his side. Her name's Onyx and she's very powerful and most wanted in the fairy city, Titania. She's a dragon rider and her pet is a beast, who lives in the water. They are a strong force and they may be getting creature's of evil to help them. '''Emma: '''Vell, how do we ztop zem? '''Cymbeline: '''That, Luna is working on. Right now, we need you training the other campers in your dorms. If you see or hear anything that doesn't sound normal, let me or Luna know. We want everyone to be prepared for anything. '''Andrew: If they get to Kasey, I'm gonna go all British on their asses. He cracks his knuckles Kasey: ''She blushes deeply and smiles.'' Cymbeline: '''This also means that some of you will be sent on missions to find more shape-shifters. '''Chase: ''He pales slightly at the sound of that. Who will be the one's going on the missions? '''Emma:' I volenteer az tribute! Okay, I read ze Hunger Gamez too much. Cymbeline: 'Me and Luna will be choosing who will go and also, some of you will start working in the infirmary too. A fairy will post a list of who's doing what in the game room and dorm house. '''Brie: '*She runs in* Hi sorry I am late, what did I miss? '''Henry: ''He pats the seat next to him. I'll explain. '''Brie: '*She takes the seat next to him and prepare's to listen* Henry: ''He explains everything to her.'' Suddenly one of the walls turns dark blue and looks like water and two figures appear in the water. Canicus and a fairy. Canicus: *He is wearing a gas mask with green light coming from the eyes. He tilts her head and leans against the table in front of him. There are several guns in front of him perfectly polished as well as swords, knives, and some strange forms of weponry like scythes on the wall behind him.* Hello...... *He puts his hand to his chest and takes a deep breath obviously in pain.* Campers...... *He see's Luna and Cymbeline.* What a present.... Suprise...... *Smoke billows out of his mask.* Brie: ''*she grips Henry's hand in shock*'' Cymbeline: ''She steps toward the vision. Canicus, what do you want? ''The symbols begin to float around Luna faster and she begins muttering spells under her breath. Canicus: 'Aw, Cymbeline..... *He holds his chest again.* I just wanted.... To see how my..... Favorite Fairy and the woman...... Who did this to me are doing. *He looks at Luna as he says that.* ''Luna winces and a few symbols disappear. '''Cymbeline: ''She glares at him. Well, I didn't know you were so low to partner up with the likes of that witch. ''She points over at the fairy. Canicus: And I didn't know you were so idiotic to send a man after a Pyromanic! Do you have any idea what it is like to be set on fire and shot! No you wouldn't! You don't hold any worth to these kids! *He gestures to all the campers.* Cymbeline: '''You chose to go. Luna told you the risks but, you went. These campers are like my children and you of course know that because you were one of them. '''Canicus: '''I didn't meen jack shit to you and you know it. Luna was the only one who truly cared. Atleast she came and helped. You were in your room. You never even asked how I was. '''Cymbeline: ''She pauses for a moment. Just tell me what you want. '''Canicus': You'll see in time Cymbeline..... You'll see in time. *He turns around and begins to walk away. There's a porthole in the cieling that's very large. He turns into a 40 foot long and 30 foot tall dragon and flies through it.* The fairy smirks and a dragon walk up behind her. Then she runs her into the water, turning the wall back to normal. Cymbeline: ''She turns back to the campers. ''This meeting is dismissed. Remember that the lists will be post in the dorm house and game room.